Forgotten
by Amai Youkaiko
Summary: Time is a mysterious thing; mess around with it and consequences are made but the same can be said about magic. Kagome's manipulated both at some point in her life and now see needs to understand what she's done. May become 'M' in the future.
1. Awakening

_"Kagome, Kagome" I hear a smooth, deep voice caress my ears, "you need to wake up"._

_"Why won't 'Gome wake up, father? Did the baby harm her?" A strong but gentle male voice says to the previous man. It's soothing but in a way childish. It is almost calming._

_"The baby did not hurt Kagome" the first voice snaps, showing clear authority. "Look, I know you love her but it's too dangerous for her to stay any longer" his deep, baritone voice quivers in sadness._

_"No, 'Gome must stay with me in the castle" the child persisted. "We are to become one and have children that are like brother" his voice says layered with inevitable tears. Oh, how I yearn to reach for the invisible boy and comfort him! _

_I try to speak to the child, reassure him that I was safe from harm but I choke on my words. I cannot speak, my mouth refuses to move. Why can't I control my body? Why am I frozen?_

_I feel myself amerced in sadness. I just want to crawl up in a ball and cry my eyes out until I run out of tears the way I used to back when I was little._

_What has caused me to feel this way?_

I wake up with a jolt, shivering despite the warm, summer air. Why am I dreaming of such things? I silently cry, thinking about the tone of the child's voice, so helpless and sad as if his puppy had died.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sango mutters, scratching her head in sleepiness. "Kagome" the woman screams in alarm, awakening the others. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I reply, mutely. I really didn't feel like talking about the boy from my dreams.

"Keh" InuYasha's ever appropriate response came. "We all know it wasn't 'nothing' if Sango woke us up with that reaction so hurry up and tell us what happened, wench!" InuYasha impatiently growls.

I moan. "Really InuYasha, it has absolutely nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter". I am too tired from the dream to bother sitting the male but I smirk at the thought anyway.

As I put away my sleeping bag, I realise something, "oh, I've been here a whole year now."

"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" Miroku inquires.

I chuckle a bit, "it has been an entire year since I fell down the well for the first time". I hold my breath as I think what my year would have been like if I'd never had fallen down it and met InuYasha.

I'd have probably still had the best grades (something that I don't think I'll ever manage to get back), dating Hojo and relatively safer on a day-to-day basis. Although, I think that'd be a rather boring life.

To think, I'm sixteen now. I'm old enough to get married and even drive a car. I wonder if I could fit one of them through the well.

I get up and start to stretch in an attempt to loosen the tense back muscles I'd received from sleeping on the hard ground. I close my eyes as I try to relax during my morning stretches.

I hear gasps from the group, I open my eyes in order to see if I've, once again, failed to sense a demon headed our way and immediately suck in a breathe myself.

Why the hell am I levitating?

Okay, so I'm getting sick of all this weird crap happening to me. Sure, I feel real loved by all the gods out there, great to know they're thinking about me but still, is it so hard to make someone else special for once? Or is this the god's stupid idea for a birthday present? Last year, I got some damn destiny I really didn't and this year I get what: magical properties? Well, guess what? I don't bloody want them!

I have really got to figure out why the gods hate me so damn much.


	2. Keep Your Eyes Open

"Higurashi Kagome" I hear a voice in my head say as I mysteriously float in the air. Great, that's just wonderful. Not only am I having dreams of some child crying because I won't wake up, I'm also bloody hearing voices in my head. "Kagome is now sixteen years of age exactly, the full extent of her powers and memories shall be returned shortly but gradually to avoid a psychological breakdown".

I feel myself fall to the ground so I close my eyes tightly in reflex. Why are all my birthdays so messed up? Can I not have one ordinary day?

InuYasha catches me before I hit the ground and I land in his arms with a thump. I scream, despite the fact I never touched the ground my leg is burning like I just stood on an open fire. I grasp at it instinctively, making it hurt more. I don't understand why is my leg hurting? What could have possibly made me feel this much pain? I find myself willingly collapse as the darkness takes over me.

_I open my eyes to see an amazing fire-lit sky and a beautiful woman standing in front of me. She has long, flowing black hair with tints of red and she has the most incredible blue eyes that I have ever seen, they remind me of the azure sky of the feudal era._

"_Hello, Kagome" she says, her voice smooth as velvet. "I'm afraid that while I'd like it to be, this meeting isn't exactly what I'd call pleasant" as she speaks her gorgeous peach kimono sways. She scowls and then mumbles under her breath._

_I hastily apologise, saying that I couldn't hear that. She smiles, "it is okay, you are actually not allowed to know yet." The woman's smile disappears, "I have come to tell you of the prophecy"._

"_What prophecy?" I ask, tilting my head to the side._

"_In times that passed;  
>troubles kept<br>A love that lasts  
>despite of a forgotten dept<br>One more chance  
>to get it right<br>and just one more dance  
>til the final fight<br>The spider shall try  
>with all his will<br>but who will die?  
>Whose blood shall spill?<br>It depends on her trust  
>in herself and in her love<br>or else she'll succumb to bloodlust  
>from the demonic energy she was full of"<em>

_A tear runs down the woman's face as she walks closer to me. "Kagome, I need you to listen to me very carefully, you are not what you think you are. You have incredible power and a good reason for it too" she says, "You must keep your eyes open"._

_The place begins to fade, quickly along with the woman I was talking to. "Oh and Kagome, if you wish to talk to me, simply press your mark!"_

'_What mark?' I think as the beautiful world I was just in faded completely._

I wake up and feel my leg burn mutely. As I sit up, everyone around my suddenly realises that I'm awake. Shippo pounces on me, "I thought you were going to die, Kagome," he squeaked into my shoulder. "I was so scared!"

I hug him for a few seconds, thinking about everything that's happened in the short time that I'd been awake today. "It is okay, Shippo" I say as I hold him. "I'm fine".

Shippo gets off of my stomach, reluctantly before sitting with Sango and the others. They're looking at me as if they'd failed to protect me, as if I'd died. "Seriously, I'm okay".

I stand up and look around, for the first time since I woke up I realise I'm in a house. However I'm sure I was outside when I feinted. Also if I'm not mistaken, this looks a lot like Kaede's house. "Is she up yet?" I hear a familiar voice say.

I look towards the door and see Kaede coming in with InuYasha. InuYasha is holding what seems to be a bundle of herbs, probably for me. "Hey, InuYasha" I called, hoping that he wouldn't get mad.

"What happened out there? What the hell made me delay us the way you did, huh?" InuYasha yells, obviously angry.

"Now come on InuYasha. You saw what happened" Miroku speaks up for me.

I put my hands on my hips and sigh. I don't even know why I bother. Suddenly pain shoots up my leg and I fall. I wince as I pull down my long white songs, ignoring the people exclaiming my name once again. I look at it and stare, surprised. I notice that everyone, including InuYasha, has gone silent. "How did you manage to get marked, Kagome?" InuYasha asks, sounding shocked.


	3. Memories of a Time Forgotten

I stare at the beautiful 'mark' intently. It is like a shooting star although I think it is meant to be a sun flying through the sky. As a modern girl I realise this is impossible as the sun does not truly move but the sun is actually a star so it is somewhat logical.

The flames around the sun are majestic and bright, like I'd taken a picture of one and stuck it to my leg as if it is a tattoo.

The actual sun though is not there, just empty leg. It takes me a moment to remember that InuYasha had asked me a question. "Sorry InuYasha, what was it that you asked me again?" I blush, thinking how completely idiotic I sound.

He growls, "goddamn you humans and your bad hearing, I bloody asked 'How the hell did you manage to get marked?'"

How did I manage to get marked? What kind of question is that? It just appeared there, he should know that! "Ugh, sit!" I feel a bout of pride as the half-demon pummels to the ground reluctantly. I smirk.

"Wench, what did you have to do that for? I just asked you a question!" He yells at me as I start to get up to exit Kaede's hut.

I feel slightly lopsided as my brain forms pictures behind my eyelids.

"_Why am I not allowed near the well, Mama?" I ask, not understanding._

"_Your father felt that should you go near the well, you'd fall in and he'd very much like to keep his beautiful daughter alive" Mama replies, a sorrowful look in her eyes._

"_Papa does not wish to see me?" I feel my eyes water with tears. 'Like I thought, Papa did not like me'._

_Mama shakes her head, "much the opposite, your Papa would love to see you but cannot"._

_I tilt my head, "why not, Mama?"_

_Mama laughs and then says cryptically, "Because if the gods had allowed it he'd have been here with you forever"._

"_Are you sure?" I jump up and down, excited. "Maybe we will be able to meet then!"_

_Mama smiles, "come Kagome, dinner is almost ready and we are having your favourite tonight"._

_I run and then stop really fast, my eyes widening. I look at Mama, "Mama, may I ask you something?"_

"_What sweetie?"_

"_If Papa died just after I was born then how was Souta born?" I play with my fingers as I wait for her answer._

_Mama stays silent for a few minutes and then gives me a hug, "I am afraid I am not allowed to tell you just yet but as soon as I am you will be the first to know, okay?" Mama promises, sealing the deal with a pinkie swear._

_I smile knowing that someday I will know a huge secret, "alright Mama, that is fine with me"._

I open my eyelids, totally forgetting about the fact that I was angry at InuYasha. What was that I just saw?

Everyone is looking at me, of that I'm positive. They are probably wondering why I hadn't finished storming off in anger like I should be at the moment.

I don't want everyone to know what saw, not just yet so I do what comes naturally. "Oh and InuYasha . . ." I purposely let my voice trail off, giving him warning in what I have prepared. "Sit boy!"

I make my ever more dramatic exit as I leave the hut. I head towards the well thinking about what Mama said.

Why was Souta born? Who is his father? Could it be that we are actually half-siblings? And if that's the case then we're did Souta's father disappear to?

I reach the well and I simply sit on the side. I remember what the woman said about her mark. I touch it carefully. "Hello, Kagome?"

"Uh, hi" I respond aloud.

The woman laughs, "You need not respond with your mouth, Kagome. I can hear your thoughts when you touch my mark. So what ails you?"

I think, "Who are you?"

She is silence for a few moments, "I cannot give you my name as of yet but you may call me Sunny".

I whisper a thank you and then jump into the well. I feel the blue aura of the well embrace me calmly.


	4. Visits to Two Times

I breathe in the calming air of my home, dirty or not. As I climb up the well I think about the vision I received. Why couldn't I remember that happening?

I walk to the door of my house before sighing. 'Here goes nothing' I think as I open the door and step inside. "Hey Mama, I'm home!"

I enter the kitchen and smile, "happy birthday sweetie".

"Thanks Mama".

_As I run I feel my mouth twitch upwards in a smile. The wind blows through my onyx locks as I focus solely on the chase. Of course, I'm not the one chasing because I'd be terribly disadvantaged chasing him. I grin as I see the trees fly past due to the speed I'm running._

"_And so you have died" I hear his voice say as I feel a soft and gentle claw hold on to my neck. I feel my adrenaline fall as his breath touches my face._

_I giggle, "Do you always have to win 'Maru?"_

_His lips touch my cheek, swiftly and then they move to my ears, "of course 'Gome" he whispers. "I can't have a weak human beat me" his voice may be serious but I can tell that he is joking._

_I spin around and he lets his claw fall from my neck to my back. I hug him, "well, that's true. If you can't beat me how could you possibly protect me?" I laugh. 'Maru's beautiful golden eyes warm as they sparkle in the sunlight._

"_I will always be able to protect you, my beautiful lady-to-be" he returns the hug and I feel content in his arms._

I see a hand wave over my face, "Kagome? Come on sweetie".

I wipe at my eyes, tiredly, "Mama?"

"Oh, thank the gods you're okay! You were just standing there staring at the wall" Mama explains, her voice laced in worry.

I blink, 'I just had another vision, but what the hell was it of'. "Mama, is it time to tell me how Souta was born?"

I watch her stiffen in surprise, somewhat like she did in the vision I'd received. "I'm guessing that your memories are returning?"

"Wait, what?" My mouth literally drops in surprise. "You mean I really am seeing memories?"

Mama nods, "now as for your question, the answer is that you and your brother do not have a father".

I may not be the smartest girl in my class but I know that you need a boy to have children. "That's not possible".

"A certain goddess asked me to bear her children because they'd both have a destiny to accomplish on the earthen sphere. Your brother was destined to lead you to fall down the well both times and you have multiple responsibilities to hold on your shoulders". Mama looks at me with total seriousness.

"What do you mean both times?"

Mama smiles wistfully, "this isn't the first time you have travelled to the past; you had done so before when you were just five years old".

I shed tears, "then why can I not remember?"

"Because honey, things needed to happen in a certain order" Mama says calmly, "you were not allowed to remember until certain events have past."

"_Blessed Priestess Lady Kagome" a human man bows in respect, "you may now enter the birthing room"._

"_Finally, I've been waiting forever" I say as I push past the man. I open the large gold doors and storm in. "Lady Izayoi" I bow instinctively._

_I stand upon the gorgeous woman's bed. Her long jet black hair flows from her shoulders covering her newborn child in a shield of love. She looks up at me with her cool hazel eyes and smiles shaking her head, "how many times must I tell you Kagome that friends do not use titles, I call you Kagome, do I not?"_

_I blush shyly, "you do but still it seems unfair for me to be speaking to you as if we are equals"._

_Her eyes remain cool but her eyebrows raise, "and yet you call Lord Prince Sesshoumaru by a strange nickname with no title"._

"_I cannot say 'Maru's name" I admit shyly. "And we are to be mates, it is wrong to call your mate by his or her title unless it is an arranged mating"._

"_Well I am your friend and you are my child's godmother, it is not right to me that you call me lady" she flicks me in the head playfully, "would you like to meet your godson?"_

"_Very much so, Izayoi" I say happily. She reveals in her arms a child with a short tuff of silver on his head. His petite body fit into her arms perfectly, he opens his eyes; a perfect copy of his father's eyes printed inside, and smiles._

"_As godmother, it is your job to name the child" Inu no Taicho informs me._

_I jump in the air, "You scared me Lord Toga" I say giving the child to his father._

"_So Kagome, what is my child's name?" Lord Toga asks as he holds said child._

"_InuYasha" I say quietly, "his name is InuYasha"._


	5. The Meeting

Oh my god.

I have to be hallucinating. I have to be. There is just no other explanation. There is no possible way that I'm InuYasha's godmother, right? And that other vision – the one with Sesshoumaru. That just has to be a lie; in fact I'm not going to even think about that one.

I whisper an 'I love you' and a 'goodbye' to my mother before running out the door. I seem to do that a lot lately.

I bounce into the well with a sudden eagerness that I can't explain. I feel the warm, electric blue magic of the well once again elope me into its depths. I look the feudal sky feeling renewed and somewhat happier despite the shocking revelations I'd discovered at home.

I climb out and see InuYasha sitting in one of the trees as per usual. I smile, "InuYasha?"

InuYasha jumps at the sound of my voice as if I'd been gone for hours, "Kagome? I thought you went home?"

"_Hello? Mama? Souta? Grandpa? Hello?" I yell out hoping to get out of this well._

"_Why are you in a well, human? Are you being sacrificed by the strange being you call 'Mama'?" I hear a child's voice say. The child is obviously male because the tone he uses is much like Souta's but this boy has a certain 'chime' in his voice. It kind of reminds me of one of them mermaids that lead men to their deaths; sirens._

"_I fell" I answer the boy. "Could you get someone to get a ladder for me, please?" I use my manners as Mama always taught me._

_The boy pops his head over the edge and I see his illuminating gold eyes, sparkling as if they were on fire but yet it is still as cold as if made from ice. I also notice that his hair is as white as the freshly fallen snow in winter sitting on the window; it has but a tinge of colour, a grey hue of some sorts, but it is as thin and fine as the beautiful silk used to make the eccentric fabric of his amazing red, floral kimono. "What is this 'ladder' you speak of, human?"_

"_You're kiddin', right?" My eyes widen as I see the boy shake his head no. "Could you find me a way out, please?"_

_The boy stands on the rim and leaps into the well, "are you crazy! You'll get hurt!"_

_He smirks as he looks at me after falling perfectly on his feet, "you were saying, human?"_

_I smile, "nothing". My eyes narrow slightly as a question starts ringing in my head, "why are you calling me, human?"_

"_Is that not what you are?" The boy asks as he grabs a hold of my waist. "Hold on tight"._

_The boy bounds into the sky with me in his arms; that's when I notice that the roof that was above the well was gone, as was my house. "It's so pretty" I say none-the-less._

"_That is so" he replies as we land on the ground, "I am Lord Prince Sesshoumaru of the Moon, heir of the Western Lands. What is your name, human?"_

"_Uh, I'm Higurashi Kagome" I bow, "it's a pleasure Prince Ses-sess-sesshumaro, can I just call you 'Maru?"_

"_If you deem it necessary"_

"_Thanks Prince 'Maru!" I beam._

_His mouth twitches upwards slightly as if in a smile. "Then I shall also abbreviate your given name"_

"_What does 'abbreviate' mean Prince 'Maru?" I ask, confused. Wow, Prince 'Maru knows lots of big words for a five-year-old._

"_Shorten" he replies, simply. "I shall call you 'Gome"._

_I hear a deep voice call his name and he turns his head to the left, "my father is calling, I must leave"._

"_What? Why?" I moan._

_He shakes his head "I suppose he might let you come with him. After all he, like me, seems to like humans"._

_Why does 'Maru keep calling me a human? I nod my head, "I'll ask"._

_We walk and then I see his daddy. He is huge. Taller than my house, he stands and he wears the funniest clothes. They have spikes and are purple in colour._


	6. Blessed Priestess 'Gome of The West

I breathe in. I guess it's inevitable to deny the truth. I knew Sesshoumaru on a level that I still didn't understand. "Oi wench, why the hell are you staring?"

I ignore him and walk the direction I'm sure Sango will be. "My lovely Atsuko, will you bear my children?" Miroku says as he holds the hands of the village's youngest marriageable woman. Sango responds instantly, "perv" she mutters as she walks from his now unconscious body.

Tears form in my eyes and I feel the wetness of fresh, salty tears run down my cheeks. Sango looks at me, "bath-time?" She uses our code for girl-talk. I nod.

Due to the fact that we spent most of our time in Kaede's village we had no trouble finding our usual spot. I undress and slip into the hot-springs feeling the heat pop my muscles. I sigh in pleasure. Sango sits beside me and I hear her do the same as me.

She turns to me, "what happened? Is it InuYasha again?"

I shake my head no. "I've been having visions since this morning".

Sango gasps, "Visions of what?"

"My childhood; I'd never remembered much of when I was five years old and after I levitated I've been remembering" I answer.

She looks at me, he wide, brown eyes probing, "what did you see?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru" I reply honestly. "He was a child at the time".

Sango's eyes widen and she remains silent for a moment. "What did he do to you?"

I breathe in, in an attempt to calm me. "He saved me" I pause, "and there was one where he said I was his mate-to-be . . . is that like a fiancée?"

Sango gasps loudly. I put my hand to my head and then I feel a burning (simular to the mark on my leg) on my cheek except afterwards it stung as if someone was rubbing salt into a wound. I hear Sango exclaim in alarm, "Kagome!"

"_Let me get this straight" The tall man says his long silver hair swaying in the wind, his golden eyes frozen cold. "You wish to join my son in his journeys."_

"_Yes"._

_He looks at me sternly, "what are you child?"_

_I look at the man funny, "what do you mean by 'what are you?'"_

"_You have a powerful spiritual aura however you do not carry the earthly smell of priests and priestesses" he replies "so what are you?"_

_I feel the sun on my leg warm, "she is the child of a god, we call her a Blessed Priestess" Sunny says, her voice doubling._

"_You are a god-child, 'Gome?" Prince 'Maru asks._

_I shrug, "first I heard". Sunny's my imaginary friend, how did he hear her?_

"_Blessed Priestess we will allow you to come to the castle" Prince 'Maru's father says, "However we will have to claim you as western property"._

_Does that mean I can go with Prince 'Maru? "Okay"._

"_Then we will get you marked immediately; I hope being a god-child will allow you to adorn marks. I am Lord Toga of the Western Lands, Blessed Priestess 'Gome of the Western Lands"._

"_What happens if I can't wear marks?" I ask curious. Do I end up like a tattooed freak? Do I become a zombie? Do I die? What if I end up ugly and Prince Maru don't like me no more? Will I become stupid? All these thoughts swell in my head and I get so confused._

"_I do not know" he answers, "we have never marked a god-child before but humans usually become possessed and start eating other humans"._

"_That's so gross" I say as I imagine me eating another human. "Uh, why do you and 'Maru keep saying 'human'?"_

"_Because we are demons, 'Gome, did you not realise that?"_

_I think, "Aren't demons meant to be really evil and kill children?"_

_A look of terror enters Prince 'Maru's face before it flashes away, "are you scared of me, 'Gome?"_

"_No?" I ask. "I don't think I am". I answer his question as truthfully as I can._

"Did you just see another one, Kagome?" Sango exclaims. She points to my face, "oh my god, look at that!"


	7. The Connection

I hold my hand to my face self-consciously. "What?" I ask. Sango's bugged-eyes watch my cheek intensely. I cringe, thinking that I have a pimple the size of Japan. "Is it bad?"

Sango stares at my cheek for another moment before shaking her head. "I always heard that humans were unable to receive marks and that's why half-demons couldn't wear them unless in their demon-form" she says as she laughs nervously. "But you have two".

I quickly hop out of the warm hot spring, longing to see the mark on my face. I grab the mirror out of my bag and study it.

It is a light blue colour; a similar shade to the sky of this era and is simple in design. It is simply a small dot in the middle of a ring that covers my cheek. It is rough though, as if it was made by scratching my face. It definitely isn't symmetrical.

While the mark hasn't been there for longer than two minutes, it feels like a part of my face, like I had been born to wear this mark, like it's mine alone.

I think back to the memory I'd received just before it appeared. Could this be the mark for an object of the Western Lands? Is this the mark that symbolises my title as 'Blessed Priestess 'Gome of the Western Lands'? I touch the mark feeling an amount of pride swell up in me.

"The connections been awoken? Does that mean you can hear me 'Gome?" I hear Lord Sesshoumaru's older voice say in his cold cut voice but somehow it held a piece of compassion.

I drop my hand and I feel a warm, tingling directly on the mark. I put the mirror back in my bag and grab out my school clothes. I put them on quickly and then wait for Sango to finish putting on her armour.

When we start walking back to camp, Sango asks about the mark.

"I think" I say carefully, prepared to quiet in case InuYasha appears, "that it's the mark symbolising that I belong to the Western Lands".

Sango stops in her tracks, "you what?"

I keep walking; if we stop InuYasha will find us. "It was the deal I made to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru" I tell her the truth. It feels like a lie though; I did it to stay with Lord 'Maru. Lord Sesshoumaru was and maybe even is the diplomatic side of him.

"Do you even know how dangerous that is? If you betray the Western Lands or its royalty, you'll die. Hell, everyone knows that" I slap my hand over her mouth.

"Could you please not tell InuYasha about this?" I tell her as I grab my foundation out of my bag and dab it over my cheek, covering the mark.

Sango brings her hand to her face. "It isn't that simple Kags; demons can sense marks even without seeing them".

I guess it's time to tell her, "my mark's unique; he won't be able to tell what kind it is. I'll just play it off that it's the leg".

I'm confident that it's covered so I place the foundation back in my bag. "What do you mean by unique?"

I pause, wondering if I should tell her about the thing Sunny said to Prince 'Maru and Lord Toga. "I have a strange title so I was given a different mark" I answer instead, totally guessing.

"They gave a human a title?"

"Yeah" I lie, feeling bad as I do. I just can't tell her.

We walk in silence for a bit and she doesn't ask the question I know she's dying to say: 'what is your title?'

When we reach Kaede's village, InuYasha stares at me with a strange look of his face. Again I feel my cheek tingle slowly becoming pins and needles. I press my hand to it and rub, hoping it'll go away.

"Why haven't you been answering me 'Gome?" Lord Sesshoumaru demands as I rub. I stiffen in shock.

"So that's how it works" I think.

I feel a wave of confusion hit me suddenly. "You couldn't remember how to use the bond?"

"I don't remember much at all" I reply, thinking about how Sunny said I only need to think to communicate. "I only just started getting my memories back".

"It's been centuries, 'Gome" he replies, "I thought you died."

"I remember InuYasha being born" I reply somewhat unconsciously.

InuYasha comes up to me and rips my hand from my cheek, "what are you hiding?"

My cheek grows colder. "What do you mean?"

He points at my cheek and claims I did a spell, "you have some kind of weird mark right there".

"I do?" I feign surprise. "Is it another sun?"

InuYasha stares at me mutely for a few minutes longer before walking away muttering something about stupid, lying instincts.


End file.
